


Keep yourself together.

by Linzphantom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Needles, Sewing needles, Undead!Michael, demon!Geoff, frankenstein monster!gavin, gavin being gavin, kind of, mad scientist!ryan, protective!geoff, spooky scary au, swamp monster!jack, werewolf!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzphantom/pseuds/Linzphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin just isn't that good at keeping himself together. No one is surprised. Based on Padalickingood's Spooky Scary AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin is an adult.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, another fanfiction. Well, this is not a Castle one (I will update Not a Big Fan of Bats, I swear!), but I wrote this for the last day of a Halloween challenge event, and I liked it, so here it is. Please read, leave kudos, comments, follow me, yeah!

Just a sliver of the shining full moon could be seen behind the clouds that covered the sky. Despite the fact that the moon couldn’t (and hadn’t) been seen all night, it didn’t change the fact that it was the night when Ray went through one of the most painful experiences of his life. Ray would argue with anyone who thought they knew pain. _Broke your arm in five places? Yeah, try having all your bones start to grow at the same time. Oh, your back hurts? Mine literally bends every month. You got your period? ...Well, I’m sorry._

Plus, it was really annoying because every time he changed, the clothes he was wearing got ripped to shreds by his monstrous form. True, he could take them off before, but like hell was he stripping in front of one of his fellow employees (and boss) and waiting out in the open, his junk and ass on display for everyone to see. He’d been lucky so far; his beloved hippo shirt was still intact, but the shirt that proudly exclaimed his catchphrase concerning cake had been destroyed- several times over. At least they had a backup supply for him now.

Ever since Ray had started working at Rooster Teeth, each month, when the full moon came around, one or more of the Achievement Hunters (and sometimes just Rooster Teeth employees) would drive out with him to a forest hours away from Austin and just make sure he didn’t, like, die from getting shot or something. Or maybe it was just to make sure he didn’t go running around naked. Whatever the reason was, Ray appreciated it, even though it was awkward as hell when he changed back and someone he closely knew was just holding clothes out to him (that one time Gus had come with him...he still has nightmares about that day).

Tonight it was Gavin’s turn to babysit him as he romped through the woods for hours. To be fair, it had become a major argument in the office as to whether or not Gavin should be trusted to make sure Ray didn’t run off and eat civilians while in his wolf form. The British lad was rather excitable and easily distracted, plus with his patchwork body, barely held together by thread, he wasn’t the strongest of them all. Eventually, it was decided that yes, Gavin was an adult and yes, he could do things by himself.

So that’s what led to Ray screaming in pain as all his bones shifted, feeling his nose grow into a furry snout, landing on all fours as his hands and feet turned into furry paws. A feral growl escaped from his throat as the transformation was completed. A squawking sound was heard from behind him and Ray turned his head, glancing at the lad who was currently holding his glasses and the remains of the pair of shorts he’d been wearing. At least they hadn’t been his favorite.

Gavin gave Ray a goofy grin and a thumbs up and Ray just rolled his eyes, snorted out amusedly and took off into the forest.

When he eventually came back, it was to Gavin sitting against the tire of the truck they’d borrowed (considering neither of them owned a car) from Burnie, fiddling with his phone. He looked up as he heard the stomping of wolf feet approach him and the dopey grin was back.

“Ray! You silly doughnut, I didn’t think you were ever gonna come back!”

Gavin shouted, rising to his feet and walking towards the werewolf. In true Gavin fashion, he tripped over nothing and landed right on his face, shrieking as he did so. Ray just watched, not able to do anything in his wolf form, as Gavin sat up, rubbing his nose with one arm. Ah...that was because his other arm was laying a few feet from his body, having been knocked off his body in the fall. Ray could feel the shift back into human form building in his body and he let it happen, once again yelling a little at the thankfully short-lived pain. Once he was back in his human form, he grabbed the new pair of boxers and shorts that Gavin had previously been holding and slipped them on, before grabbing Gavin’s discarded forearm and grabbing him under the shoulder to help him up, hopefully without losing another limb.

“Fuckin’ Christ, Gavin…”

He muttered, a note of amused exasperation in his tone as he tucked the Brit’s arm securely under his own and started leading the lad back to the truck.

“Ryan is gonna be so pissed…”


	2. Ray drives like an old lady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mishap at the forest, Ray and Gavin head back to the Rooster Teeth office, slowly. Ray really isn't used to driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be two chapters, but it would been really long, so here is the first part, and the second part (the third chapter, I suppose) will be out soon. Please favorite, send kudos, comment, thank you!

All Ray could think as he carefully drove back to the Rooster Teeth office was, _‘Geoff better not fucking blame this on me’_ along with bursts of _‘wow, Gavin is an idiot’_ and _‘who trips on nothing?!’_. Safe to say, he wasn’t very happy.

Gavin sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window at the darkened landscape flashing by. For once he wasn’t talking, probably because, if he opened his mouth, he had a feeling he would start to gag. Despite the fact that he was not technically alive (hence the body parts falling off), he was positive that if he looked down at his arm, and saw the bones sticking out where his flesh should have been, things would go south very fast.

For that reason, he was very pointedly not looking down at either one of his arms, the dismembered one now cradled in his lap. If he didn’t look at it, he could just barely convince his brain that it wasn’t an arm. It was a...a cat. It was Smee, who had somehow teleported into Burnie’s truck (Joe The Cat was not going to be happy about that) and was laying on his lap. Of course, whatever was in his lap (it was Smee, definitely) wasn’t moving...or breathing...but no need to panic.

It took longer than it should have to pull into the parking lot of the Rooster Teeth building, seeing as Ray had only been driving for a short time and therefore, wasn’t very comfortable going over 25 miles per hour. It was an unspoken rule that once a month when Ray changed, the six men would stay late at the office, just to make sure their youngest was alright. The two lads sat in silence for a minute with the truck off, while the light in the cab faded and the warm air was gradually replaced by the brisk chill of the October night. Eventually, shivers started racking the two thin men’s bodies (they really hadn’t dressed appropriately for the weather) and Ray broke them out of their stupor.

“Alright, Gav, let’s get inside.”

He said, opening his door and hopping down to the ground. Gavin was quick to do the same, wanting to get into the warmth, but stopped before he jumped, his eyes finally falling on the arm laying in his lap. His patchwork face quickly lost any color it previously had (which wasn’t a lot to begin with) and his body heaved in an involuntary attempt to rid his stomach of all it’s contents (he’d had a nice lunch, he really hoped it would stay that way). Ray swooped in and yanked the limb out of the way, just as Gavin convulsed and began gagging violently. He stumbled out of the truck, his good arm braced on his knee as he bent double, breathing heavily. Ray rubbed hesitant circles on the lad’s back.

“It’s okay, dude. Ryan’ll fix it right up.”

Ray said sympathetically, not able to know exactly what Gavin was going through but imagining it pretty well. After 20 more seconds of heaving, Gavin breathed deeply for a bit without any gagging in between and he stood up straight, nodding at Ray to tell him he was good. Well, as good as he could be, given the circumstances.

The youngest two crew members made their way to the front door, Ray clutching the arm this time. He pushed the door open and held it for Gavin, who was slowly shuffling behind him, an arm wrapped around his stomach gingerly. Ray could finally feel the exhaustion that comes with changing & running around in a wolf form creeping up on him. All he wanted to do was collapse on a couch (he doubted he’d be able to make it back to his apartment) and pass out for 12 hours.

Ray reached for the doorknob of the Achievement Hunter office, but it was yanked open before he could even touch it. He jumped back in surprise, hearing a quiet Gavin squawk from beside him, instantly greeted by an angry face full of freckles standing in the doorway.

“Finally! Where the fuck have you fuckers been?!”

Michael growled, his eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion, and perhaps a tiny bit of concern. Ray slipped past the raging man and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. Huh. So that’s why Michael was freaking out. They’d agreed that they’d be gone for three hours at the most, but it was closer to 5 hours.

“Whoops.”

 


	3. Geoff is tired of this bullshit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's angry, Geoff is irritated, Gavin is sulky, Ryan is...nowhere to be found, Jack is great at holding a dismembered limb and Ray really just wants to sleep.

_“Whoops.”_

Popped out of Ray’s mouth before he thought it through. He winced, immediately wishing he hadn’t spoken as Michael’s face darkened even more.

Ray’s eyes narrowed in on the white couch that stood against the wall in the office. It looked so comfy...He deposited Gavin’s arm in Michael’s capable hands and belly flopped onto the cushion (he was really glad Risinger had moved his shit) and Ray was drifting off into dream land. _Wake me up in a day…_

Alas, luck didn’t seem to be on Ray’s side this night, as just as the tendrils of sleep were pulling at his mind and the voices around him were fading, he was startled by a quick shake to his shoulder and a face close to his. His eyes opened to see his boss’s glowing red eyes, and shit, he looked mad. Ray pushed himself into a sitting position; he could tell Geoff wasn’t in a good mood.

“Ray, what the fuck happened?”

The demon grumbling out, the blue flame between his horns glowing brighter in anger. Ray cast a glance around the room; Michael had turned his full glare on Gavin now, seemingly mumbling angrily to his boi. Jack was standing off to the side, not sure what to do to help, the gills on the side of his head fluttering nervously. Gavin’s shoulders were hunched, looking sick, with the saddest puppy dog face ever aimed in Ray’s direction, as if he were asking him, _why did you leave me?_ And Ryan...well, Ryan wasn’t even in the office. Ray hadn’t noticed when he walked in, but there was a distinct lack of the mad scientist. The basement of the building had been converted into a laboratory of sorts for Ryan (and any others who wanted to use it, but really, it was for Ryan) to work in.

Ray settled his eyes back on Geoff, was looked madder at his delayed response.

“Geoff, Gavin’s an idiot, we all know that-”

A loud and indignant squawk was heard from across the room, followed by the sound of a smack, most likely from Michael.

“-and we all know how he is. He tripped over air and his arm fell off, then he saw his arm and started puking. I swear, that’s all that happened.”

Ray said in what he hoped was a calming and placating tone of voice. It seemed to do the trick, as Geoff huffed loudly through his nose and got out of Ray’s personal space. The blue fire ebbed away a little bit, but it was clear he was still mad. At who, was the question. He crossed his tattooed arms across his chest and turned to Michael and Gavin.

“Michael, go tell Ryan that we’ll be down there in a minute. Have him get his supplies ready.”

He ordered and Michael looked like he was about to argue, casting a look at Gavin who he wasn’t done berating yet (and perhaps comforting, in his own weird little way), but Geoff’s face said that it wasn’t a suggestion and the immortal lad dropped the arm into Jack’s hands, hurried out of the room and headed to the stairs. Ray didn’t dare move or make any sort of noise yet, lest the ire of his boss be turned back on him. For now, it seemed to be focused on either Gavin or Geoff himself, but one could never be sure. Geoff’s mood often swayed back and forth like the rippling waves in the ocean. Wow, did he really just think that? Ray really needed to get some sleep, before he started sprouting full blown poetry.

Geoff finally took his attention off of the idiot Brit who was cowering under his glare to gaze back at Ray, whose eyes were fluttering tiredly behind his glasses. He pursed his lips, feeling guilty for having forced the youngest lad to wake up and tell him what had happened, when he obviously needed the sleep after a transformation. Geoff sighed and pressed a hand to Ray’s head, pushing it back down to where it had been laying previously. He was met with little resistance, so he knew the boy was exhausted.

“Take a nap, Ray. We’ll wake you up when we leave.”

He said quietly and nodded when Ray’s brown eyes met his, as if searching them for whether or not it was actually alright. Apparently he took him for his word, as Ray’s eyes were closed the next second and his body relaxed, sending him off into dreamland. Geoff turned away from the couch and just stared at the wall for a moment, rubbing the space between his eyes roughly. He wasn’t even forty and he could feel the wrinkles already. Next he turned to Jack, who had been standing quietly with the arm in his hands, watching the proceedings.

Geoff sighed again and gestured for the two remaining (and conscious) Achievement Hunters to head down to the basement. Sometimes, it literally felt like he had ten kids at the office. The Gents were usually able to act grown up, but the Lads, not so much. Jack went on ahead while Gavin lingered behind, still sending puppy dog eyes at his pseudo father. Geoff just grumbled under his breath, his moustache twitching, and put a hand on the back of the boy’s neck, leading him out of the office and to the stairs, where Ryan’s lab waited below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one more chapter? I got this. And I posted it before 2015. So proud.


	4. Ryan is mostly confused and exasperated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan knows to get rid of any explosive materials when any of the Lads come down to his 'lair'. And no, he did not name it that thank you very much. 
> 
> Ryan needs to sleep more and Michael is worried about his boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahhahahhah imsosorry  
> New chapter? WHAT?  
> Yep. I'm really sorry it took so long. Wow.  
> But...here it is? And I'll get working on the next chapter. Yep.  
> Wooooo....at least it's close to Halloween still, right? ...Yeah, no.

Ryan’s lab looked like a stereotypical mad scientist’s lab. Stainless steel tables decorated the bland cement floor (with the interesting stains that Ryan insisted, rather too vehemently, were just experiments he had spilled), adorned with countless test tubes and medical tools and other items that even Geoff couldn’t think of names for. Well, that wasn’t true. That clampy thing over on that table could be a called a _‘clampy-thing’_. Or maybe a _‘dick punisher’_. Yeah, that sounded good. Well, not good, but…It definitely had the creepy vibe to it.

It’s not like they visited that often (okay, no, that was a lie.) Someone, whether it be an Achievement Hunter (Jack got something tangled in his reeds, Ray bit Geoff while in his wolf form when Geoff was teasing him) or a Rooster Teeth employee (one of Joel’s fangs got chipped, Kdin got magic hiccups) or even that memorable time when the Funhaus guys were here (Bruce was never going to live that down) was often down in Ryan’s lab, getting one or another malady looked at, even if it wasn’t anything Ryan could help with. ( _“For the last time, Ray, I’m not that kind of doctor!” “C’mon Ryan! Just tell me to turn my head and cough! I’ll do it.”_ )

So really,  it didn’t shock Ryan when hurried footsteps came clomping down the stairs that led to his ‘lair’. With a long-suffering sigh, he quickly put down the vial that was carefully being tipped into a bubbling beaker, having seen enough movies to know better than to be holding liquid with anyone else in the room, possibly causing him to spill and cause an explosion (not that he was working with explosive materials, _come on, Gus, who do you think I am? That one time was just a...stray firework. Yeah. You should get that looked at_ ). Definitely a good idea, considered an energized Michael Jones came barreling into the lab and made a beeline for the scientist, his curls ruffled and his face read from either exertion or anger (Ryan was guessing anger, but he wasn’t one to judge until he knew the situation).

“RYAN! Gavin is a fuckin’ moron and his arm fell off again!”

Alright, so anger was right. Score one for Ryan!

There was a hint of concern and amused exasperation hidden under the New Jersey native’s voice, as there often was when he was talking about his boi. Ryan shook his head and took off his reading glasses to rub his weary eyes. He wondered how long he’d been down there. He tended to lose track of time. He hoped his wife wouldn’t be too mad if he’d been there for a while. She understood when he got into one of his inventing moods.

Ryan sighed and stood up, carefully putting away his experiment, hoping he could soon get back to it, once his British co-worker was taken care of. Michael quickly grew bored of watching the scientist methodically put stoppers in beakers and the like, and was instead bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hands clenching his upper arms. A tell-tale sign that he was nervous, Ryan knew. Was something else going on here? Ryan paused in the stopping of a final beaker to look at Michael quizzically.

“You’re nervous. What am I missing here?”

Ryan asked, eyebrows furrowed. He had no doubt that Michael would tell him if anything was drastically wrong with any of their co workers, especially Gavin, so that didn’t explain his nervousness. Maybe Ryan was reading too much into it. He _was_ pretty tired…Ryan shook his head and took of his glasses to rub his weary eyes. He wondered how long he’d been down there. It never seemed like that long, but the numerous times someone had had to forcibly drag him out were evidence that he wasn’t the best at keeping track of time.

Michael’s head whipped up, glare already set in place. It weakened when it took in Ryan’s raised eyebrow. He sighed and shook his head.

“Nah, nothing, Rye. Just scared the fuck out of me, y’know? I told Geoff he shouldn’t go out with Ray alone. Idiot’s gonna get himself killed.”

Michael said with a shrug. Ryan’s shoulders relaxed a bit. Well, at least the British man was in one piece...well...okay, no, he wasn’t, but that wasn’t the point.

“Oh, and his giant schnoz might be broken.”

Michael added with a small smile, hoping to get a grin out of the tired scientist. It worked, as Ryan chuckled a little at his comment, both not happy about the fact that Gavin had gotten hurt, but glad that it so minor that they could make jokes about it.

“I don’t think I have enough gauze for that.”

They both chuckled at Ryan’s quip, reminiscing on Gavin’s nose. It was then that footsteps finally sounded on the stairs, signifying that the patchwork lad was on his way, with his demon pseudo-father and a cheerful swamp monster in tow (and wow, that was a weird thing to think).

 


	5. Michael was pretty worried (Jack was okay).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin feels like everyone is mad at him. He's probably right. Jack's cool, though. Michael likes to call Gavin names. Geoff likes to make jokes about his demon nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, another chapter? And it hasn't been a year? Impossible.  
> Sorry about that.  
> Here you go. Comment if you like it! And leave kudos, and maybe bookmark and stuff!

Gavin, despite popular belief, wasn’t an idiot. He said things that made people question his intelligence, but he knew what he was doing...most of the time.

That’s why he’d insisted that he was capable of going out with Ray on one of his changing nights. Geoff and Michael has covered it with teasing comments, but he knew they were hiding their doubt at what he could do. He was determined to prove them wrong. But of course, it being him, Gavin thought bitterly, he just had to bugger it up. 

The walk down the stairs couldn’t help but feel like he was being escorted to a trial or execution. His stomach was still turning and he downright refused to look down at the empty space where his arm should be. At least there wasn’t any pain, but he swore sometimes that he could feel some sort of phantom pain (Ryan said that was insane; he’d made him himself). 

Gavin was brought of his self deprecating thoughts by a sigh from the man leading him down the stairs. He winced internally. Geoff was angry. After all, what kind of idiot couldn’t even sit outside for hours without injuring themselves? And then get sick at the sight of their own body part? What was wrong with him? He could practically feel the anger coming off his boss, but he knew it wasn’t directed at him...well, completely. The older man was just mad. At least, Gavin hoped that was it. 

The hand on the back of his neck was almost overwhelmingly warm, Geoff’s demon nature already causing his body temperature to run considerably higher than a human’s, but that added to the anger made the hand almost seem to burn into his neck. Gavin gently tried to pry his neck out of Geoff’s grip, just to test it, but the hand tightened warningly and Gavin sighed, shoulders slumping. Okay, he was probably mad at him. 

Wait...unless Gavin was mistaken, he could feel a slight shake in Geoff’s hand (he himself was still shaking from the shock of it all). So he was a little scared. Gavin smiled softly to himself, touched that his friend cared about him so much. 

Wow, these stairs were so long...Gavin fixed his eyesight on the back of Jack’s soggy looking sneakers, carefully taking steps not to fall into the swamp man (although he was sure Geoff would somehow catch him...or laugh). His mind started to wander, thinking about ideas for the next video that he and Dan would record for The Slow Mo Guys. Maybe that condom challenge, people seemed keen on doing that at the moment. He was sure that Dan would be up for it, considering the chances of him getting hurt or covered in food were slim to none. Gavin started to reach into his pocket for his phone but suddenly remembered the lack of appendage on that side and involuntarily glanced at the armless shoulder. Ugg! Why did he do that? 

Gavin felt a gag building in his throat and suddenly he got a taste of the blood in his mouth from his- now stopped- bleeding nose. His body started convulsing as he fought the gags back and Geoff, bless him, understand what was going on and started rubbing the undead lad’s back, steering him down the last few stairs. 

Gavin was too busy swallowing heavily, praying he wouldn’t taste any more blood, so he couldn’t focus on his surroundings. He could hear muddled voices and he was being led somewhere, made to sit down, and suddenly his head was pushed down between his knees. Gavin closed his eyes tightly and breathed shallowly. Okay. He was okay. The warm hand was back on his neck, this time more of a comforting weight. He took a few more breaths and risked a glance up, quickly finding the source of the hand, which was still quite hot. Geoff was saying something urgently to Ryan, the flames between his horns blazing. 

“Geoff...you’re hot…” 

Gavin slurred, not even sure what he was saying, not completely there. Almost puking did that to him. Geoff smirked and squeezed the back of his head.

“I know, buddy, don’t have to tell me.” 

Gavin paused for a moment, trying to comprehend what his boss had said, before he got it and snorted, shaking his head, moving it back towards his knees again.

“Not like that, you mong. Your horns.” 

He said with an amused tone of voice. Geoff smiled at the hint of his Gavin and patted him on his good shoulder.

“Sorry, Gav. I know how sensitive your skin is. Can’t even handle my beauty.” 

He teased, hoping to get another chuckle out of the lad, grinning wider when he succeeded. 

A throat clearing brought the two of them out of their own conversation. Gavin jumped a bit, still on edge, and carefully peeked out at the source of the noise. He was met with the unimpressed brown eyes of his best friend. He could see the amusement and relief on his face, though, in the crinkling in his eyes, in the twitching corner of his mouth.

Gavin grinned goofily at his boi, but quickly switched to his smug nostril flare face that Michael always said he wanted to punch. It startled a laugh out of his friend and Gavin’s grin was back. 

“Michael, my boi, you’re not mad at me, right?” 

He asked, sticking his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. Michael’s grin turned slightly colder and Gavin winced as the words came barrelling out of his mouth. 

“You fucking idiot, only you could get hurt literally doing nothing. You scared the shit out of me...a-and everyone else! You should've seen Jack, he was a wreck! Look at him!”

He flung a hand at the swamp creature, who looked surprised at being addressed. 

“Nah, I was actually oka-”

“Hysterical! Geoff almost had to call Caiti! Gross sobbing. It was disgusting. You moron.” 

Michael finished, nostrils flared and fists clenched, his red eyes glowing. He took a few steps towards the sheepish boy, who watched with wide eyes. He knew Michael would never seriously hurt him, but he was already spooked and his mind wasn’t up to it’s normal standard, with it’s walls up. 

Michael saw the fear in his friend’s eyes and sighed, coming to a halt. He wasn’t sure what he was planning on doing when he started towards his friend, but he didn’t want to scare the traumatized boy. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and held his hand out in front of the sitting lad. 

“Give me your phone, stupid.” 

He ordered and Gavin was frozen for a moment before reaching his remaining arm into his pocket and bringing out his phone, putting it in the outstretched palm in front of him. He watched, bewildered, as Michael unlocked his phone and looked at the screen, making a noise of triumph. He turned the phone so Gavin could see.

“Seven missed calls. Four voicemails. Five text messages. Did you not notice?”

Michael asked, but Gavin knew he wasn't really expecting an answer because he already knew. He saw Michael’s caller ID, Geoff’s, even Turney’s cute face. 

Michael rolled his eyes at Gavin’s cowed expression and let out a breath, handing the phone back to it’s owner. He reached out and gently pushed Gavin’s head away, messing his hair up while doing so, trying to convey his relief that his boi was safe, even if he was down one arm and also an idiot. Gavin smiled a little at him, reaching up and trying, without much success, to fix his hair. A silence reverberated around the room, only to be broken by an awkward sounding cough.


	6. Gavin doesn't like needles (who does?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is ready to get this show on the road. Gavin considers living without an arm when he sees Ryan with the sewing needle. The guys are really used to Gavin's reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhhaaatt?? An update?? Once again, not a year later. And it's Halloween still, at least where I am! I consider this an accomplishment. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll finish this up soon.

A silence reverberated around the room, only to be broken by an awkward sounding cough. The four remaining beings in the room looked up to see Ryan standing behind one of his lab tables, eyebrows raised in amusement.

“That was very nice, but I assume, Gavin, you would prefer to have your arm attached to your body? I mean, maybe I’m wrong…”

He trailed off as Gavin sputtered and sat up straighter.

“Ryan, you mong, of course I want my arm back on!”

Ryan chuckled and nodded.

“Okay, good, then let’s get this over with.”

He said, grabbing a rather excessive first aid kit (it was needed with the people he worked with) and gestured for Gavin to hop upon his cleared lab table. Gavin looked helplessly at his one remaining arm and back at Michael, making puppy dog eyes. Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed his boi under his good arm.

“Alright, hop up, Gavvy.”

He said, allowing Gavin to use his arm to push himself onto the table. Gavin’s eyes lit up and did just that.

“Thanks boi!”

He chirped gratefully. Michael huffed through his nose, amused smile peeking at his lips.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Gavin, still with a smile on his face, turned to Ryan, who was now watch Gavin, waiting. 

“C’mon, Ryan! Let’s get this show on the road!”

He said and Ryan ducked his head, raising his arms above his head in a surrendering gesture.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one making all the small talk a minute ago.”

He defended, the small smile on his face betraying his serious expression. He looked up as Jack came forward, dismembered arm held out like an offering. Or maybe just something gross that he didn’t want near him. Nevertheless, Ryan grabbed the arm and turned back to Gavin, eyebrows raised.

“Are you really ready?”

Gavin nodded his head rapidly, only stopping when his nose gave a twinge, reminding him of his fall earlier. He cringed, but nodded again, although it slowed significantly when Ryan pulled out a needle and thread. Some of the color in his face had come back, but now it drained out again.

“Maybe...maybe we can do this tomorrow. I’ll be fine. Yeah! Good talk! See you guys later!”

Gavin said quickly, inching forward to get off the table, harder now that his curly-haired crutch was gone. Four sets of hands immediately grabbed onto him, pulling him back onto the table. He squawked, his good arm flailing to keep his balance before glaring up at the group around him.

“Alright, alright, jeez.”

He muttered. Hands were gradually removed from him, as if they afraid that he’d try to bolt again. Geoff had his hand on the lad’s chest, holding him back, while Michael’s was on his arm, Jack’s on his shoulder, and Ryan, who was been on the other side of the table to retrieve some more materials, had no choice but to grab Gavin’s shirt collar, pulling him back like a disobedient dog. Gavin settled back down, grumbling the whole, eyes on his feet. Ryan, after pausing for a moment, eyes on Gavin to make sure he didn’t move, continued to his supplies, grabbing an antiseptic wipe and returning to his patient. Gavin’s shoulders inched upwards with each step that brought Ryan closer. Ryan tore open the packet and quickly swiped the part of Gavin’s arm that was still attached, cleaning away any dirt or rocks that may have gotten in it. Gavin flinched, as Ryan was cleaning off the end of the dismembered arm, but he’d done it so fast that it didn’t impede his progress at all.

“Just cleaning it.”

Ryan said, forestalling any complaints the British lad might have made (and boy, did Gavin have a few). Ryan grabbed the needle and thread that lay beside Gavin, exchanging a look with the other three members of Achievement Hunter in the room as he did so. For as many times as they’d had to do this, they’d come up with a procedure of sorts, but they could never predict how Gavin would react. This time he seemed pretty jumping, so he’d probably need to held still in some way so Ryan didn’t mess up the stitching or accidentally poke some place that wasn’t supposed to be poked (he was never going to live that down). Geoff stepped forward, grabbing Gavin’s hand and squeezing it tightly, while Michael and Jack inched closer, taking up positions  by Gavin’s sides, ready to grab him if necessary.

“Alright, Gav. Here we go.”

Ryan warned, holding the arm up to it’s counterpart and slipping the needle into the skin. He’d created this thread when he’d first thought of a design for Gavin, and was pretty proud at what he could do with it. After all, it could hold flesh together. Granted, it was mostly dead, mismatched pieces of flesh, but still! Impressive! And, judging by the amount of times that pieces of Gavin fell off, it wasn’t very permanent, but that’s not the point, okay!

As soon as the needle pierced the skin, Gavin predictably jumped a couple inches off the table- well, tried to. The hands from before came back, pressing down and Gavin whined, his eyes squeezed shut. Geoff squeezed his hand tighter, his mouth pinches as he watched the lad in ‘pain’. While that part of his arm wasn’t completely his, his nerves weren’t completely dead, so Gavin could definitely feel _something_. All the other men in the room could only imagine how a needle going through your skin felt, even if it wasn’t all the pain, and they felt a pang of sympathy towards the youngest lad present.


	7. They're all alright.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan needs sleep, Ray needs sleep, Gavin needs to be more careful, and Geoff is just amused and annoyed at the same time. All the time. At everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatttt??? It's the end?? Oh my god, I finished a multi-chapter fic. This is pretty cool. I mean, I've done it before but still. I'm happy! I hope you liked this story! I enjoyed writing it! I might write more, not sure. Maybe if I have ideas. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Gavin couldn't really describe how it felt when the needle pierced his skin. It wasn’t exactly pain, but it was though every time the needle made contact with the skin, a thousand little electric shocks courses from that spot through his whole body. Needless to say, it wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world. Gavin knew that he was a grown man, he shouldn’t be feeling so grateful for the hands on him now, holding him there and giving him support.

There was a small part of his brain that was rather indignant, because since when did his co-workers have a plan in action for when he needed Ryan to fix him up in someway? That should definitely bug him more than it did. However, Gavin was finding it rather hard to be mad when his father figure was holding his hand and his best friend and his supportive co-worker were holding his shoulders. Gavin knew it was for his own good: he’d been in this situation many times, and he was prone to avoiding anything close to a doctor’s office. You wouldn’t think he would have to see many of those, seeing as he wasn't actually human, but you’d be surprised how many times he’d found himself dragged to one against his will, whether it be his fellow Achievement Hunters, Turney, or one memorable occasion, Burnie (the memory still makes him smile and feel mortified at the same time).

While Gavin was silently ruminating on his life, Ryan was doing his best to quickly finish fixing the arm in front of him. The lad was sitting tense on the table, his own remaining hand clenched in Geoff’s hand, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his teeth biting his bottom lip. He hadn’t said anything since he had been secured on the table. Ryan glanced up to see Michael and Jack exchange a look. Geoff was intently staring at the top of the Brit’s head, as if having a conversation with him telepathically. Gavin had once tried to describe to them what it felt like to get your arm stitched back together (“it feels right minging, Ryan!”) and even though all that served to do was confuse the mad scientist, he imagined it wasn’t a pleasant experience. He could feel very slight trembles in the body under his hand every time he made a stitch. Eventually Ryan got to the last stitch and took a step back, placing his tools off to the side. He took a look at his work and nodded in satisfaction. He peered at Gavin, who’s eyes were still shut. His body was tensed so much that is had to be pain. Ryan felt pity for the lady and patted his arm reassuringly.

“All done, Gav. That should hold up for a while, as long as you don’t somehow right on that exact spot…”

Ryan said with a laugh which quickly trailed off, his brain thinking up multiple scenarios where that exact thing could happen. Ryan shut his eyes and shook his head.

“...Just try to be careful, okay?"

He conceded with a sigh. Gavin’s eyes peeked open and he immediately brought his arm up to his face, a grin breaking out.

“Thanks Ry!”

He quipped. Ryan nodded his acceptance and watched as Gavin hopped off the bench, lost his footing and almost fell right on his newly repaired arm. Michael swooped in to save his boi, grasping Gavin’s shirt around the shoulder and yanking him back up.

“Fucking moron. Can you even stand? What the fuck is the matter with you?”

Michael raged, only the tight fist still clenched in Gavin’s shirt and the worry lines around his eyes betraying his actual concern. Gavin smiled apologetically and straightened himself out, heading for the stairs, the others following. Geoff grabbed the sleeve of Ryan’s lab coat and dragged him with them.

“You’ve been down here for fucking ever, it’s time to go see the sun, buddy.”

He said, speaking over Ryan’s protests as he easily dragged the man to the stairs. Gavin paused at the foot of the stairs and turned back around, a worried expression on his face.

“How’s X-Ray?”

He asked. He hadn’t meant to ruin his friend’s night. Now he was never going to be allowed out with Ray! Gavin kicked himself internally. He had just convinced Geoff that he was responsible enough to watch out for Ray when he was in his wolf form. Geoff shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face. He reached up and roughly messed up the lad’s hair. Over Gavin’s squawking, and as he batted at the older man’s hands, Geoff answered.

“Ray is fine. He’s asleep on the couch upstairs. He’s probably worried about you.”

He said with a pointed look. Gavin had the grace to look a little embarrassed but quickly got over it. He nodded in satisfaction and started to walk up the stairs, albeit a little slowly and holding onto the railing, as opposed to how he usually did: full on sprinting, skipping every other step.

“You’re never going out there alone with him again, though.”

Gavin spun around on the step he was on, his lower lip sticking out in protest. As he spun, his converse slipped on the wood and he started to teeter back down the stairs. He found himself halted by a firm hand on his arm. He looked down to see Jack holding him, looking very not amused. Gavin smiled cheekily and turned back around.

“Thanks Jack! And Geoff, come on! It was a one time thing! What’s the big deal? It wasn’t even my fault, really…”

Gavin continued to chatter as he entered the upstairs part of the building, but quieted down as soon as he saw Ray sprawled out on the couch, looking no worse for wear. Gavin smile and made a beeline to the couch, taking a seat on the arm. Ray, having heard Gavin approached, started awake and peered up at Gavin blearily.

“Hey Vav. How’s the schnoz?”

He asked, exhaustion evident in his voice still. Changing always took a lot out of him. Gavin reached up and prodded at his nose, wincing in pain. It wasn’t broken, but it still hurt.

“It’s good! How are you doing? I’m sorry about messing up your night.”

Gavin said, looking quite contrite. Ray just shook his head, laying it back down on the soft cushion. He could feel sleep pulling at him again.

“Don’t worry about it, Vav. All good…”

He trailed off, his eyes slipping shut as he slipped back into slumber. Gavin smiled, satisfied that his fellow lad was okay. He turned back to the others in the room. Jack and Michael had gone back to their desks and had started to work, while Ryan looked more like he was sleeping on top of his keyboard, but Geoff had been watching the two. He shook his head in amusement.

“Yah, you’re definitely never going out alone again.”

Geoff smirked as Gavin started to complain.

They were all alright.


End file.
